Dos amigos y un carrusel
by Capuciine
Summary: Hayato y Ren son mejores amigas desde que eran pequeños ¿Lo seguirán siendo o comienzan a sentir algo mas que una amistad? [No pairing] [One-shot]


**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo otro Fanfic solo que con Ren y Hayato como protagonistas, espero que les guste. No va a haber romance en esta historia únicamente un Fic de amistad. Me gustaría que escribieran mas de ellos, son tan tiernos.**

 **Disclamer: Free! y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de su respectivo creador. Yo solo los uso con sin fines de lucros.**

* * *

 **Dos amigos y un carrusel.**

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine.

 **[One-Shot]**

* * *

 **Título:** Dos amigos y un carrusel.

 **Categoría:** K.

 **Género:** Friendship.

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine.

* * *

Hayato Shigino, quien tenia diecisiete años y estaba en su ultimo año en la secundaria, caminaba por el parque, era una linda noche por eso decidió salir para respirar aire fresco. Estaba confundido y necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, pues lo cierto es que se sentía algo raro, quería mucho a Ren, siempre fue su mejor amigo desde pequeños, sentía miedo no sabía si lo que sentía que seguía siendo amistad o era otra cosa.

De pronto, oyó un frágil llanto. Una suave voz tan dulce y delicada que la identifico enseguida como la voz de una niña. Se giró en dirección al sonido y vio a una niña llorando, al mirar más arriba vio un globo que se elevaba cada vez más alto.

La niña lloraba en el piso, era demasiado pequeña para comprender que solo era un globo… que tendría muchos más en toda su infancia. Ante eso, Hayato recordó que le había pasado exactamente lo mismo cuando era pequeño

...

El chico lloraba con las piernas flexionadas tapándose los ojos con las manos, su globo se le había escapado de las manos. Pero como era muy pequeño, era incapaz de comprender que únicamente era un objeto. Ren, caminaba muy emocionado y con un globo color verde en sus manos. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borro enseguida al ver a Hayato llorando en un árbol, apartado de la gente y quiso acercarse a el para preguntarle que le pasaba.

—¿Porque lloras? —pregunto el castaño agachándose para quedar en la misma altura que el.

—S-Se me perdió m-mi...globo. —contesto con una voz muy quebrante.

—Toma. —dijo acercándole su globo—Te lo regalo.

Hayato dejo de llorar y corrió sus manos de los ojos, de los cuales estaban acuosos y sus mejillas estaban rojizas por el llanto. Miro a Ren, quien sonreía por lograr que el niño dejara de estar triste, acerco su mano y tomo el globo con algo de timidez.

—P-Pero...este globo es t-tuyo. —dijo tartamudeando por lo tímido que era.

—No importa, me gustan los globos pero quiero dártelo. —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—G-Gracias. —agrego el pelirrosado con una sonrisa.

—No hay problema!—dijo felizmente y mostrando sus dientes blancos.

Termino de pararse y se secó los ojos, quedando en una expresión de embobamiento por la amabilidad del chico. Dejo su llanto y lastima, también sonrió. Era la primera vez que un amigo hacia algo así por el.

...

No queria ver llorar esa niña, le recordaba bastante como paso ese dia en el que lloraba bajo el compro un globo a un hombre que tenia un puesto de globos en el parque, un globo verde, como el conjunto de la niña llorando y como el mismo color de aquel globo que Ren le regalo.

—¿Perdiste tu globo?—pregunto agachándose para quedarse en la misma altura.

La niña dejo de llorar pero no contesto.

—El viento lo llevara a buen lugar, confía en mí. —dijo con una sonrisa. —Pero este es tuyo.

—Muchas gracias. —contesto dejando de lado la tristeza y sonrió.

—No hay problema. —sonrió mientras se alejaba de la niña, quien se divertía con el globo.

Siendo tan joven no estaba acostumbrado a los extraños amables. Fue por eso que la niña no se creía el que una desconocida le regalara un globo tan bonito. Vio más adelante en su camino un puesto donde vendían copos azucarados. De repente su mente volvió a otro recuerdo de ese día en el que Ren le regalo un globo…

...

El de ojos celestes miro su nuevo globo… todavía con una sonrisa. Ren miro la sonrisa de su amiga que por alguna razón le dio todavía más alegría. En algún momento desvió la mirada y vio algo a la distancia que llamo su atención.

—¡Mira son esos copos azucarados que tanto me gustan!

—¿Eh?—El pequeño miro a donde el niño indico, y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver tan dulce golosina. El copo azucarado era una de sus atrapa diabetes preferido ¡Realmente le encantaban y mucho!

—¡Te invito uno! —dijo sacando a Hayato de sus fantasías acarameladas.

—¿D-De verdad? —pregunto muy estupefacto.

—¡Claro! —contesto el castaño sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Gracias! —exclamo muy emocionado.

...

Pero ignoro las ansias de comer un dulce copo y cuando iba a seguir su camino se topó con otra cosa que por mucho que creciera no dejaba de atraerle… un carrusel ¿Un carrusel? Si un carrusel.

Se acercó a la rueda de vueltas que amaba y la miro unos segundos. Un hermoso carrusel rosa, con rosas doradas y barrotes de igual color. Cuja atracción principal eran los hermosos caballos blancos, con las orejas en alto de pelaje rosado. Se despabilo de sus sueños sacudiendo la cabeza y se acercó subiendo a uno de los cuantos animales inertes. Espero a que el carrusel comenzara a girar tan concentrada en sus recuerdos que no noto que alguien se sentó a su lado, en el mismo caballo que ella estaba.

—¿Te molesto si me subo también? —pregunto el castaño llamando la atención de Hayato.

—¡Ren! Hola… —saludo apenas percatándose de la presencia del hermano menor de su coach.

—Así que no soy el unico que le sigue gustando estas cosas. —comento sonriendo.

—Parece que no. —dijo sonriendo pero bajo la mirada, sentía algo raro teniéndolo cerca suyo.

El carrusel comenzó a girar, y para evitar caerse, los dos chicos se acercaron más de un centímetro.

—¿Quieres? —le pregunto mientras acercaba un copo azucarado a su amigo.

—Gracias. —respondió pellizcando un trozo y llevándoselo la boca.

—Sin dudas es como esa noche ¿No? —pregunto de repente al mirar al cielo

—Cierto.—respondió y ambos recordaron esa bella noche.

...

—No hay problema.—dijo rascándose la nuca.— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—¡Mira! —grito señalado el carrusel.

—¡Me gusta el carrusel! ¡Vamos! —pidió Ren y ambos niños corrieron hasta ese gran juego giratorio.

Al llegar más cerca el hombre a cargo de manejar el juego les advirtió que solo quedaba un caballo libre, pero Ren dijo que podían sentarse juntos y nadie tuvo quejas. Una vez arriba los amigos terminaron sus copos —cortesía de Tachibana— y se dedicaron a maravillarse por el juego mientras miraban el cielo lleno de estrellas. Pues esa fue probablemente la noche que decidieron ser mejores amigos sin importar que pasara ni cuantas peleas hubiera al final.

Las chicas terminaron de comer su copo compartido y se bajaron del juego unas ves terminado el paseo. Todavía abrazadas caminaron unos pasos lejos del carrusel, y dejaron que se subieran las que si eran niñas.

—Hace mucho que no subía a uno. —comento Shigino.

—Ni yo…— siguió Ren.—Pero antes no me gustaba tanto.

—¿A no? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Bueno antes de subir juntas apenas notaba que existía, pero si me gustaba… Aunque desde que subimos juntos es mi juego favorito. —aclaro con una tierna sonrisa dedicada a su mejor amigo.

Hayato también sonrió. Aquellas palabras fueron directo a su álbum de buenos recuerdos. Era la noche en la que los mejores amigos notaron que se querían como algo más. Y pensar que todo había comenzado años atrás en un bello…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! El carrusel siempre fue uno de mis juegos favoritos desde que era pequeña, me acuerdo cuando fui a Necochea (Buenos Aires-Argentina) me subía siempre pero un día quería subirme una vez mas antes de irme para la patagonia donde yo vivo, sin embargo, mis papas me dijeron que ya no tenían mas plata y yo me enoje mucho, termine por partear una palmera—y por no darme cuenta— mi zapatos se llenaron de hormigas rojas y me picaron por todos lados. Pero fue divertido de todos modos, dejen Reviews.**


End file.
